1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a photovoltaic apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a photovoltaic apparatus, a photovoltaic module and a fastener thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Since petroleum reserves are decreasing gradually, the energy crisis has become an issue all over the world in recent year, and therefore, it is necessary to develop an alternative energy immediately. In these alternative energy options on the table, the solar energy is under the spotlight due to its unexhausted resources.
At present, a method for collecting the solar energy is generally implemented by using a photovoltaic panel. The photovoltaic panel is generally mounted on a roof of a building to receive sunlight to generate electricity. In order to form a photovoltaic panel array on the roof, an worker have to use a plurality of screws or bolts to secure plural rails on the roof in the beginning, and then uses a plurality of screws, bolts or clamps to fasten the photovoltaic panel onto the rails.
Since plural rails and associated mounting hardware are required to mount the photovoltaic panel onto the roof in the aforementioned way, it is inevitably that the material cost and working hours of the worker are increased.